Say Yes
by The Cullen's Secret
Summary: The foundations of Edward and Bella's relationship crumbles as their opinions on marriage clash further. After years together and even two sons, will Bella ever say yes to Edward or will they continue to be driven apart? AH O/S


**BPOV**

"Mmmm" I moaned as his mouth returned to its previous path along my chest.

His left hand caressed my breast, while he turned his mouth to the other. His tongue flicked out, lapping at my nipple before biting down and tugging it with his teeth. I dug my nails into his shoulders, feeling him shudder as he tweaked my other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I whimpered loudly, scrapping my nails down his naked back as my toes curled in pleasure.

He continued to lavish my breasts before slowly moving down over my stomach, planting open mouthed kisses, until he reached my pelvis.

"Ohhh" I moaned as his hands slid sensually up my legs moving them to bend at the knees.

I felt soft hair brush across my bikini area and slowly trail down until I felt Edward's soft lips brush my wet ones. I scrabbled at his head, grasping his hair, entwining my fingers through it, as his tongue trailed along my slit before lightly circling my clit. I felt myself getting close but I craved him inside me. I wanted us to cum together.

"E-Edward" I panted, tugging his head up, "T-too much"

He smirked and little by little dragged himself up, rubbing his body along mine making me moan, especially when I felt his hard cock drag along my sensitised skin. Placing his hands either side of my face, he braced himself as he lowered his mouth to mine. I dug my hands into his hair, fusing our mouths together as my tongue met his. Groaning, he swirled his tongue around mine, allowing me to taste myself, and removed one hand from the pillow and placed it on my waist. He slinked his hand up my rib cage until he found my breast, fondling it with his firm hand.

"Mmmm" I moaned loudly into his mouth, as I snaked my hand to grasp his dick guiding it to my entrance.

Sliding into me, we both let out a loud groan of pleasure. Edward slowly began to thrust, building up a steady rhythm we both enjoyed. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder causing him to moan, as Edward hit that sweet spot. Our skin was slick with sweat, making our bodies slid against each other, producing delicious friction. I placed my lips at Edward's collarbone, sucking the skin there before soothing it with my tongue. I trailed along his shoulder to the column of his neck, placing wet kisses on the skin, continuing up his neck until I reached his ear. Tracing the shell of his ear with my tongue, I smiled as I heard Edward's moan. I slid my tongue into his ear and felt him shudder. I pulled back a little and blew gently making Edward groan before frantically grasping my head moulding our lips together. The coil in my stomach tightened as our lips continued to slid over the others.

"God" I whispered, breathlessly, "Yes, yes … _ah!_"

"_Uh_ … fucking hell! … _uh_" Edward grunted above me, as I clutched his shoulders, anchoring him to me.

"I'm … I'm gonna .. _Ah!_" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut as my body climaxed and rocketed, "_Edward!_"

"Fuuuuccckk!" Edward shuddered, cumming inside me.

I flopped back into the pillows, panting as Edward collapsed on top of me, in a sweaty heap. Still inside me, Edward shifted his weight making me more comfy before replacing his head in it's previous position in the crook of my neck. His breath blew on my slick skin making me shiver a little. He placed a loving kiss there before pulling out and rolling over to his side of the bed. I turned my head and smiled lazily at him,

"I love you"

"I love you too, baby" he smiled back.

I slid my hand into his, linking our fingers as he sat them on the bottom of his abs, the soft hair there ticking my hand slightly.

Sighing contently, I closed my eyes with a smile on my face. I felt Edward lift our hands as he rolled onto his right side, moving them to his chest. I felt his eyes burn into me, making my smile widen a little. His thumb rubbed gently across the skin on the back of my hand as his other arm hung parallel to my head on the pillow. His hand delicately brushed my hair from my forehead before leaning in and kissing my temple. Dragging his lips down, I heard him whisper,

"Marry me"

I froze.

He had to do that, right now. What a way to ruin a moment. Sighing deeply, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, looking for where Edward threw my nightie. I felt my anger and annoyance bubble a little. He knew my thoughts yet he still continued to ask.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, spotting it hanging from the lamp in the corner. Any other time and I would have giggled at where it had landed in Edward's haste. I roughly grabbed it and slid the silk over my head. I briskly walked over to my dresser and rummaged around for a hair tie. Finding one, I quickly threw my hair up and tied it into a messy bun. I went over to the windows and opened them further allowing the cold night air to cool both the room and me down.

Edward and I had been together since we were nineteen and in college, now seventeen years later we were happy and still going strong. Edward has being properly asking me to marry him since we'd been together for three years. Now don't get me wrong, I adore Edward and am so deeply in love with him, but my views on marriage have been marred.

My parents had married straight out of high school when my mom was pregnant with my brother. I was five when they announced they were separating, and it broke my world. But the word separating wasn't as definite as divorcing, so I kept hope. We all stayed in the same house but my mom went out more. When I was eight they officially became divorced. And one year later, after a nasty case, my Dad won full custody of both my brother and I. We stayed and lived in the house we had grown up in while my mom left to 'Visit the World'. And that was it. I lived with my brother and we were raised by my Dad; visiting my mom in the summer. The summer of my fifteenth birthday we stopped doing that. Renee had fallen in love. Again. Although this time, she had a rock on her finger announcing it to the world. She broke all our hearts that day.

For those seven years, I always believed she'd come back. I held a flicker of hope that she'd return but she never did. I vowed then, at fifteen, that I'd never marry because I saw how much hurt was caused when it fell apart. With the high divorce rate and the emotional turmoil I went through, it only solidified my promise. I'd go to college, get a job, find love and have some kids; all without a ring on my finger.

Fate had different ideas though. At twenty, I fell pregnant and because both Edward and I loved each other so much, we kept it. And I think since then my horrid image of marriage was worse due to the fact that I had gone through such a terrible divorce and custody battle. Edward, of course, suggested getting married when I was pregnant but I refused. To get married just because I was pregnant? No way.

The next time he asked was when our son was two.

I think my thoughts may have changed if we didn't have Danny but at the end of the day, marriage to me was no longer a sacred union, it was a waste of time that came with a piece of paper.

"Bella" Edward sighed, breaking me from my thoughts.

"No, Edward" I whispered, looking out into the garden through my open window.

"Bella-"

"No, Edward" I said louder, and firmer, "I'm not talking about this"

"Well, I want to"

Sighing myself, I turned from the window and walked to the bed where Edward was now wearing his pyjama pants. I fluffed my pillows as Edward laid on the bed.

"For fuck's sake, talk to me"

I looked up and into his eyes,

"It's late. I'm going to sleep"

I slid into bed and pulled the covers over me, turning on my side, away from Edward. Pulling the covers up to my chin, I grasped them in my hands listening to him.

"Motherfucking hell" he cursed under his breath before letting out a deep breath and pulling the covers over himself.

Closing my eyes, I tried to go to sleep but knew, even if I did, that it would be restless.

.

.

Hearing birds tweet, I looked towards my window with heavy, sleep deprived eyes. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon so I declared it a time, reasonable enough to get up. I gently rolled out of bed, trying not to wake a sleeping Edward. I decided to quickly pull on my old jeans and a tee before retying my hair. I walked towards our bedroom door and was about to leave when I bit my lip and glanced at Edward's sleeping form with his mismatched frowning face. I closed the door and quietly made my way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, I spied a few glasses next to the sink, no doubt from Danny's late night drinks. Rolling my eyes, I walked over to the sink, deciding that washing them would take longer and kill time.

I hated fighting with Edward. It was horrible and the time when we were was always tense and painful. Thankfully we rarely argued, and if we did it was mostly about marriage. Edward wants to marry me and I don't. End of.

.

When I'd finished washing up, I decided to mop the kitchen floor. Then after that I rearranged the fridge. And then I cleaned the entire oven out. All the while wondering how to go about defusing our reoccurring argument.

I flicked my eyes to the clock on the wall and saw it was time to get the boys up. I put away the cleaner and made my way upstairs, going to Danny's room first. Opening the door, I couldn't help the grin that formed on my face as I saw my eldest.

He was sprawled out, face down, on the bed with his duvet partially covering him. Smiling, I walked over and brushed his hair, making him groan a little, turning his head to his left. I brushed back the dark hair, that had a slight bronze tint to it, from his face.

"Danny" I spoke quietly, "Danny"

Nothing.

"Danny" I spoke louder, rubbing his shoulder, "Time to get up ... Danny!"

"What?" he mumbled

"Time to get up" I announced once again.

"Yay" he replied sarcastically making me roll my eyes.

"You have five" I announced, before patting his backside making him jump.

"Mom!"

"Five, Danny" I laughed, walking out the room and towards my little angel.

I pushed open his door and saw my other son, curled up in a ball - the exact opposite of his father and brother. I squatted down by his head, and brushed back his dark brown hair.

"Matt" I whispered, "Baby, time to get up for school"

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily.

"Time to wake up" I announced softly, still brushing back his hair.

At eight years old, Matthew was my little angel and still considered it cool to have cuddles with his mom. I adored these years before he didn't want anything to do with his parents. Two bright green eyes opened and stared into mine, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Morning" he whispered.

"Morning" I smiled widely as I stood up and pulled back the covers.

"Nooo! It's cold" he squeaked, hugging his knees.

"I know, so quickly get ready for school and you'll warm right up" I winked as he giggled and jumped out of bed.

As I left to give Danny his final warning, I felt two little arms wrap around my waist.

"Love you, Momma" he mumbled into my hip,

"Love you too, Matt" I smiled and brushed his hair back before he ran off, further into his room and I made my way over the hall to Danny's room.

"Danny. Up" I demanded, still seeing my son's form in bed.

Sighing a little, I walked over to the bed and grasped the covers. I quickly pulled them off making Danny's head shoot up.

"Come on" I encouraged.

Danny sighed in defeat and got out of bed. I made my way out of the room and then smirked as I paused in the hallway,

"Don't forget to make your bed, Danny!" I yelled

"I won't, mother!" he replied sarcastically.

Laughing to myself, I walked downstairs to start breakfast.

.

.

"… so I put my hand up and volunteered. Cause you and Dad always say to say yes because then you can always say no" Matt rambled as he slowly ate his cereal.

"That's right sweetie" I nodded, as I buttered his sandwiches.

"Morning"

I momentarily froze my actions at his voice before quickly continuing as if nothing was wrong.

"Morning Dad" Matt greeted him happily.

"Morning" Danny spoke as he chewed his cereal.

Just as I was about to scold him for eating with his mouth full, Edward beat me to it.

"Danny" he warned.

"Sorry"

Not turning around to greet Edward myself, I just continued with my task of making Matt's lunch. I wrapped his sandwich in foil after cutting them into triangles. My hand shook a little as Edward's hand touched the small of my back,

"Morning" he whispered warily, softly pecking my cheek.

"Morning" I whispered back, still not facing him.

He sighed softly, and fixed his breakfast before joining the boys at the table. Once I'd done everything I could, I gave in and sat down with them, nursing my coffee.

"So, can I?"

"Hmm, what?" I asked, broken out from my musings.

"Mom" he groaned, rolling his eyes in that adorable little boy way, "Can I look after the class hamster for a weekend next month?"

"Erm, well I don't know" I glanced to Edward who was staring at me, "Your dad and I will talk about it"

Matt nodded happily and both boys concentrated on polishing off their breakfasts. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward roll his eyes and grumble under his breath.

"What?" I gritted out quietly, trying not to let the boys hear.

"Nothing" he muttered.

"Clearly you have something to say"

"Yeah, but you never listen so what's the point"

I felt my temper rise and saw Edward's clenched fist telling me he felt the same. Not wanting to argue in front of the boys, I stood up abruptly and cleared away the empty plates to the sink. I heard the chair scrape along the floor and Edward's foot steps followed. Spinning around, I met Edward's glare with one of my own.

"I have to take the kids to school" I announced.

"We'll talk tonight" he decided.

"Fine"

I walked to the boys, ushering them from the table.

"Come on, school" I announced making Danny roll his eyes while Matt cheerily followed me.

"Bye dad" Matt smiled, hugging Edward.

"See ya later, squirt" Edward smiled at him.

"Bye dad" Danny waved his hand as he walked out the door and to the car.

"Have a good day, Danny"

My eyes flickered to Edward, only to see him staring straight back at me. I nodded at him and followed our sons out of the front door and to the car.

.

.

I had a shit day.

The shitiest of shit days. I'd gone grocery shopping and while loading my car the bags broke spilling my food everywhere. Then when I'd sat down to do some ironing, the iron went faulty and burnt through my blouse. The neighbours fucking dog then trampled on the flower bed, making it look like a bomb had hit it. And finally to top it all off, when I went out to try to straighten out said flowerbed, a car drove past a huge puddle soaking me to the bone.

After everything that had happened, the thought of Edward's and mine impending argument only made my stomach turn. We'd had dinner, and thankfully the boys filled conversation allowing Edward and I to only have to comment here and there. Right now Danny was in his room and Matt was in bed while Edward and I sat in the family room.

"Go on then"

"What?" I felt my brow furrow as I turned to look at him.

We were both sat on the sofa, me at the right end and Edward collapsed at the left.

"Announce how you feel and then back it up with the story about your parents before you storm off. Then wait for me to get sick of silence and angry huffs and make up with you" he prattled off, one arm over his eyes making my blood boil.

"Well" I said tensely, "If you know what I'm gonna say so well, why don't we just to cut to the 'storming off' part?"

I saw him lift his arm off his eyes and roll them before sipping his beer.

"Go ahead" he waved me off with his hand.

Furious, I did just that, intending to go to the kitchen but halfway there I spun around and crossed my arms.

"Why are you so adamant on asking me? And then so angry and shocked when I say no? You know how I feel"

"Are you serious?" he laughed, looking at me shocked.

"Yes, I'm serious" I replied haughtily.

"I want to marry you because I love you, and you're the mother of my children. That and I want everyone to know we love each other"

I avoided his eyes by staring at the professional picture of Danny and Matt that Esme and Carlisle got us for Christmas two years ago.

"I want to be bound to you in everyway possible and I want you to share my name" he continued, as I heard him shift from the couch and walk over to me. I sensed his body heat, telling me he was close to me, "Bella, why can't you see that we're not your parents? That our marriage will survive. Look at my mom and dad, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose. They're still together. We're practically married anyway. Why not make it official?"

"Exactly!" I huffed, facing him, "You just admitted that we act like we're married so why get a piece of paper telling us that too?"

"Stop twisting my words!" he exclaimed, running both hands in his hair before pulling it at the roots.

"I'm not!" I argued, exasperated.

"I don't understand why saying yes would be so difficult, Bella" Seeing I was about to argue, he quickly cut in, "I know about your parents and I understand your insecurities but we've been together for seventeen years. Don't you think that if we were gonna, we'd have 'fallen apart' by now?"

"Yes, maybe." I reasoned, "But there's more stress when you're married. You have shared bills, and responsibilities"

"We have them now, Bella!" he shouted, angrily, "And you know what?"

He took a deep breath and expelled it before looking up, sadly to meet my eyes,

"What?" I murmured sadly, staring at him.

"I'm not sure it's worth it any more"

Freezing, I felt my heart stutter and my mouth dry as he stared at me intensely.

"What?" I whispered, "What are you saying?"

"Fuck, I don't know, okay?" he exclaimed loudly.

He turned away from me and started briskly walking to the stairs,

"Wait!" I shouted, making him stop," No!"

His head raised a little as tears filled my eyes,

"No" I repeated walking up to him, "You don't get to say something like that and then walk away"

He turned his head over his shoulder a little, showing me a glimpse of a hurt and defeated Edward. A couple of tears escaped at the sight of his felorn face. He turned to trudge up the stairs as he sighed,

"You do"

.

.

We didn't cuddle that night. And like the night before, neither of us slept well. I repeatedly heard Edward toss and turn, like I'm sure he heard me. When we woke up, we didn't speak. We didn't really acknowledge each other either. Not even at breakfast with the boys.

I had wordlessly grabbed my keys, and then the boys both grabbed their bags and followed me to the car with a whispered 'Bye' to him. I gave Matt his lunch and tried to muster a smile for him as I did so. He smiled brightly back at me, before getting in the car. Apart from the dull hum of the radio, the journey was silent.

"Bye baby, have a good day" I told Matt, once again trying to smile, as I dropped him off at school.

"See you later, Mom!" he yelled before closing the car door shut and running to his friends.

Sighing quietly, I put the car in drive and made my way to the high school.

"You and dad fighting?" My fifteen - nearly sixteen year old - asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" I croaked out, concentrating on the road.

"I wish you wouldn't"

"Me too" I sighed.

Silence filled the air for a few moments until Danny spoke again,

"Was it cause you said no, again?"

"Yes" I whispered, feeling tears prick my eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I glanced at him as I drove.

"Why won't you marry dad?"

"It's complicated, Danny"

"Do you love him?" he quizzed as I pulled up to the curb.

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Well" he said as he opened the door and hopped out the car, "Then there are no complications"

.

.

Matt was staying the night at my brother's house to spend some time with his aunt and uncle, and of course his cousin, Landon; while Danny was at his best friend, Michael's house. And me? I was driving around town, alone. I avoided going home as long as I could but by six, I knew I had to face the inevitable. Walking into the quiet house, I closed the door softly and locked it before turning around. I flicked the light on, letting it illuminate the dark room, and saw Edward sat on the bottom step of the staircase, his head between his hands, elbows braced on his knees. His coat was on but he was out of his scrubs.

"You're back" he stated, lifting his head.

"Yes" I replied suspiciously.

"Good …" he trailed off before swallowing deeply, his adam's apple bobbing as he did so.

My eyes flicked to his right and dread took over my entire body as I saw a suitcase.

"Edward" I whispered, eyes fixed on the object to his right.

"Look, I think we'd both benefit from some time apart. See if we still want what we have" Edward stated bluntly, as my breath left me. It felt like someone had punched me in my stomach. I clutched the front door's frame, a little breathlessly. Shaking my head, I vaguely heard Edward still speaking,

"… and after last night we need to reassess this" he motioned between us.

"No" I whispered pained, as he stood up.

I ran up to him quickly, embracing him, clasping my arms around him. I kept shaking my head while frantically clutching at his body. Tears leaked from my eyes, as I cried into his shirt.

"No, please, Edward" I tried to take a calming breath but nothing was helping, "I'll change my name. You said you wanted us to share a name. I'll do it, first thing in the morning-"

"No, Bella" he stiffened more, "I want to _marry_ you"

"But-"

"No!" he roared, "I'm sick of being rejected by you time and time again!"

I staggered back, as if he'd hit me.

"I want you to be my wife! Whenever I introduce you, it's girlfriend or partner, and those are too fucking small for how big a part of me you are!"

"Well, I'm sorry I've got too many fucking issues! Is that what you want me to say?" I yelled, as fresh tears streamed down my cheeks, "That I'm sorry I'm too inadequate and that I can never live up to your expectations?"

"No!"

"Then what?" I screamed at him, "What do you want me to fucking say?"

"That you'll marry me!" he bellowed.

My sobs and Edward's deep breaths wear the only sounds for a few moments. Sobbing quietly, I clumsily wiped the salty water from my, no doubt flushed, cheeks.

"Twenty one times" Edward croaked after a minute as he lifted his head to angrily look me in the eye, "Twenty one fucking times I've asked you to marry me" A loud sob left me and I tried to muffle it with the back of my hand, "And twenty one times, you've said no"

He sighed and looked at the floor before running a hand roughly through his wild hair. He looked up, eyes glistening,

"And I can't take it anymore, Bella"

The door unlocked and banged open, making us jump as both turned to see Danny walk in. His eyes widened as he saw us. Glancing from me and my tear stained face to Edward and his suitcase.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" he spoke softly, dropping his bags at the front door - something I usually scolded him for.

Unable to answer, I just bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut as Edward cleared his throat.

"Your mom and I need some space, so I'm gonna stay with your aunt for a few days"

I looked away from Edward and bit my lip harder, trying to hold in my sobs.

"No" Danny whispered.

I wiped my face and took a deep breath before facing a distraught looking Danny.

"Mom" he croaked, "Tell him to stay"

I just closed my eyes again and took another deep breath. As I heard Edward bend down and pick up his case, my head whipped around to him. The reality of the situation hit me. He was really leaving.

"No, Edward. Don't" I whispered, " … please"

His eyes flickered to Danny before whispering back to me,

"I've already explained" he murmured.

He walked to Danny and hugged him tightly. Danny squeezed his Dad back, making me let out a sob that I'd tried so hard to hold in. Edward pulled back and kissed Danny's head before giving him a brief smile and turning to me. I ran to him and cried into his collar bone as I stood on my tiptoes.

"Please don't do this, please" I begged to him, crying loudly, "Edward, I need you. Please don't do this to me, to our boys"

He remained still as I clutched him to me. I pulled back a little and kissed him. I threw everything into the kiss but he refused to respond, keeping his lips motionless. Feeling my tears wet Edward's face, I begged in a whisper,

"Kiss me, Edward, please. Just kiss me"

Edward lowly growled angrily before he grabbed my cheeks and kissed me hard, squeezing his frustration and anger through his lips and to mine. More tears fell as my hands covered his on my face, kissing him with all I had. But just like everything it came to an end, and way too soon. He pulled back and let go of me, only to have my hands reach back out to him. He let out a shaky breath and clenched his fists before gently nudging me back. Jaw clenched, he grabbed his case before walking out the door into the light mist of rain.

He was really going. He was leaving me. Us, our family, our boys. He was doing what my parents did, what people in failed marriages did. I grabbed the door and threw it open, running after him.

"Edward!" I shouted, as Edward closed the back door and opened the driver's door.

I ran to him, stumbling slightly on the wet driveway. I gripped his shirt in my fists, sobbing as the rain slowly drenched me,

"Please don't do this. I love you, Edward. I need you in my life!"

"Bella, please" he squeezed his eyes shut, "You're making this harder than-"

"Stay. Stay and we'll work it out. I'll work through my problems. I'll … I'll do anything! Please!"

"No, Bella" he shook his head, "We need this time apart"

"No!" I shouted, hitting his chest, "You can't do this! You bastard, Edward! You fucking bastard! You can't do this!"

I stilled my hands and rested my forehead on his chest, the power fading inside me,

"Edward, don't leave me ... "

He pulled my shaking hands from his shirt and brought them to his trembling lips. He softly kissed the back of them before he put them at my sides and got in the car. He was going.

"Edward!" I hit the window as he fired up the engine, "Get out the car! Get out the fucking car, Edward!"

He started pulling out the drive and I hit the bonnet and followed the car to the end of the drive still sobbing,

"Edward!" I screamed as he drove down the street, "I love you!"

As the car disappeared from sight, I felt a huge whole where my heart should be ripped out. Wailing, I dropped to my knees, ignoring the pain I received. The mist turned to full pelting rain as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders,

"Let's get you inside, mom" Danny encouraged.

Ashamed that I let my son see me like this, let alone see me and his father argue, I followed wordlessly as he helped me up, leading me inside.

.

.

Danny slept with me in my lonely bed that night. The next morning I woke up early, with many fresh reminders that my partner had left me and was about to go back to sleep but I saw my innocent son and realised what a terrible Mother I had been to him last night. Instead of caring for him and protecting him, I let him feel scared and vulnerable. Despair filled my stomach, so I leant over pecked his forehead, brushing a hand down his cheek, and got out of bed to make his favourite breakfast - chocolate chip pancakes.

I wearily entered the bedroom and saw a sleepy Danny yawning, stretching across my large bed as he woke up,

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey"

Biting my lip, I walked over and sat down on the bed next to him before laying the tray on his lap.

"Whoa, mom!" he smiled, eyeing his breakfast, sitting up, "Thanks!"

"You're welcome" I smiled back softly.

As he dived into the tall stack, I worked up the courage to talk to him.

"I'm sorry about what you saw last night" I murmured to him as he ate his last one.

"It's ok" he shrugged.

"No it's not" I sighed, "You shouldn't have seen that and I'm so sorry you did"

"Ok" he nodded.

Feeling slightly better, I took a sip of my coffee hoping the strong caffeine would soothe the painful hole in my chest.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna tell Matt?"

I bit my lip in thought, I had no clue what to tell an eight year old about this sort of situation. The door opening and my brother's voice filled the house,

"Sis?" he bellowed, "Bells?"

"Upstairs!" I called.

I looked at Danny and smiled reassuringly. I cupped his cheek before brushing his hair back from his face,

"Everything's gonna be ok, Danny. I promise" I dropped my hand to squeeze his hand.

"I believe you, Mom" he smiled as my bedroom door opened.

"Mom!" Matt grinned, jumping onto the bed as I place my cup of coffee on the nightstand.

"Hey!" I smiled, hugging him to me. I peppered kisses on his head, his giggles soothing the hole in my chest a little. He pulled back and sat between his brother and I. Before Emmett could mention Edward. I got out of bed and closed the door behind us, leading Emmett out into the corridor.

"Did you guys have a good night?" I asked, playing with the hem of my top.

"Yeah, brilliant. Rose cooked up a feast! Barbeque and all, even though it rained. It was …" he grinned before trailing off frowning, "Hey, have you been crying?"

"Oh" I cleared my throat, "Erm, yeah"

"Why?" he asked before glancing to the bedroom door and lowering his voice, "Are you and Edward fighting again?"

Feeling my eyes fills with water, I bit my lip and nodded, unable to actually answer him without full out crying.

"Shit, Bells" he sighed, pulling me into his arms, "Why didn't you call?"

"I, I was a wreck, Emmett. Shit, I lost it and we were fighting and then Danny came home" I looked up with my teary eyes into his sad brown ones, "I'm such a bad mom. I didn't calm down or anything. Instead I fell apart and he practically had to put me in bed"

I let out a sob and hoped that by hiding my face in his chest that the boys wouldn't hear. I felt myself being squeezed and then my brother's comforting hug. I tried to quieten down as I felt him kiss the top of my head. The bedroom door flung open making me jump. I quickly pulled back and wiped under my eyes, while trying to calm down.

"Mom, can we have some breakfast?" Matt asked, smiling.

"Hey, I made you breakfast" Emmett protested.

"Yeah but my mom makes the best pancakes ever!"

"So Uncle Em's pancakes suck, huh?" I chuckled softly.

Matt nodded before running downstairs to the kitchen.

"You ok, mom?" Danny whispered.

I flung my arms around him and hugged him to me tightly. I clenched my eyes shut and bit my lip hard.

"Danny, I'm fine" I reassured him, in what I hoped was a comforting and calm voice, "What happened last night … it happens. Your dad and I disagree but that's what people in relationships do."

"Yeah but he's never left before" Danny pointed out, his words making my heart stutter again.

"I know" I muttered before speaking a little louder, "And I can't forgive myself for allowing us to argue like that in front of you"

"It's ok-"

"No Danny" I pulled back, and cupped his cheek, "It's not, baby. It really isn't."

He nodded softly. I looked to see that Emmett had gone after Matt.

"Let's go save your brother from your uncle's cooking"

"Ok" he chuckled, walking off as a I thought struck me.

"Wait" he turned around and I brushed his unruly hair back from his eyes, "You know you and Matt have nothing to do with it. This isn't your fault, ok?"

"Yeah" he smiled softly.

"Good" I smiled back before kissing his forehead, "I love you"

"Love you too, mom"

We both walked downstairs and to the kitchen where Matt sat patiently at the kitchen table while Emmett rummaged for ingredients.

"Move over" I smiled, nudging him away from me as I gathered what I needed and began whisking the batter together.

.

.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Matt" I answered as he climbed into his bed.

"Where's dad?"

My hands faltered as I pulled the covers over him.

"Dad has gone to stay with your aunt for a while" I said simply before smiling softly at him.

"Oh. Why?"

"He- We think that …" I rubbed my forehead and sat down on the edge of his bed, "Your dad is staying there for a while so that we can have some space to relax for a little bit"

"Oh" his little brow furrowed a little, "Like when Danny goes to his friend's overnight, sometimes?"

"Yes" I smiled at my little angel.

"Ok" he smiled back and leaned up, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I rubbed his back, inhaling his little boy scent.

"Love you, mom" he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too, gorgeous" I whispered back and kissed his cheek, "Now into bed!"

"Ok" he giggled, snuggling down, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" I stood and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

I let out a sigh, rubbing my forehead and walked to Danny's room, knocking on the door, I opened it.

"Danny, it's nine" I reminded him.

"It's a Saturday, Mom" he groaned.

"I know" I smiled, teasingly, "Just giving you a time check"

"Ok" he rolled his eyes.

I chuckled a little and walked out of the door.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything will be fine"

"I know" I nodded and smiled at him,

"Love you, handsome"

"Love you too, mom" he smiled back at me softly as I closed his door.

.

.

I ran my hand over my hair, pushing it away from my forehead and went to my room, softly closing the door behind me. I eyed my phone as it sat on my bedside table. Edward hadn't been in contact at all. Not phone call, no text, no email; nothing.

I knew we'd have to talk at some point but I wasn't looking forward to it. As far as I knew we were 'separated' and Edward wanted nothing to do with anymore. I suppose I understand where he's coming from but I'd rather have Edward in my life, unmarried, then us married and him leaving.

I knew he'd want to see the boys though. Despite what we're going through, Edward's always has been and always will be an amazing father. And no one can take that from him, no matter what.

Before I knew what I was doing I was sat on the edge of the bed, phone at my ear, and was waiting for Edward to pick up. I bit my hangnail as I waited anxiously.

"_Hey, this is Edward. I can't get to my phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks_" Edward's recorded voice told me.

"Hey" I spoke softly, after a moment to gather my confidence, "I, erm … I think that … shit"

I clenched my eyes shut and blurted out the first thing I could think of,

"Matt wants to see you" I breathed, "So, if you could give me a call and we'll arrange something? Danny does too" I let out a sigh, "Edward, I, I love you" I shuddered slightly saying those words aloud, "We really need to talk …" I opened my mouth to speak again but clamped it shut and let out a shuddering breath, "Bye then, I guess"

I hit the red phone and hung up, letting the phone drop from my hand and hit the mattress. I held my head in my hands, as I braced my elbows on my knees and willed my tears to disappear. My breaths deepened as I tried to keep control of my sobs. My chest was physically aching and I hated it.

I jumped as my phone buzzed by my side. I took a shaky deep breath and answered,

"Hello?" I whispered, resting my forehead on my hand.

"_Bella?_" my heart stuttered as the pain eased in my heart, "_You there?_"

"Yeah" I breathed.

"_I … I got your message. I want to see the boys if that's ok?_""Edward"

I bit my lip,

"No matter what, they're your kids too. I wouldn't stop you from seeing them"

"_I know_" he whispered, before a silence took over for a moment, "_Could I see them tomorrow?_"

"Sure" I answered, hating how my voice cracked and my lip trembled. Before I knew it I was speaking without even thinking about it, "I- I miss you"

I braced myself for rejection as I heard his sigh over the phone.

"_I miss you too_"

I couldn't help the sob that escaped my mouth at his words so I tried hard to muffle them with the palm of my hand.

"Than come home" I begged, "Please"

"_Bella, it's not that simple-_"

"It is" I cried, "Please, Edward. I miss you so much and the boys do too"

"_I've only been gone a day-_"

"A day too long! Do you know I had to lie to Matt? And that Danny looks at me like I'm gonna break down again at any moment?" I sobbed, "What's worse is that I feel like I am. I just barely made it to our room before I did! Edward, I can't cope without you. I feel like you've taken half of me with you!"

I sobbed quietly into my hand and was sure Edward had hung up when I heard nothing for a bit,

"… _I'll see you tomorrow"_

The dial tone had never burned at my heart so much in my entire life.

.

.

I stared at the wall, coffee in my hands, my eyes never leaving the same spot. I vaguely heard Matt and Danny getting ready. When they'd both woken I'd told them they were spending the day with their dad, they'd both been happy although Danny threw a worried glance my way - I hate that I'd done that to him.

A knock on the door broke through my trance as my head turned towards the source of the noise. He was here.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Matt chanted as he ran to open the front door, "Dad!"

"Hey squirt!"

My heart stuttered at the sound of his voice. Slowly, I placed my mug on the table and slid out from my chair. I took the few steps to the hall, hesitantly. I stood, pulling my sleeves over my hands, as I watched Edward hug Danny tightly. The soft smile on his face drooped slightly as he released our eldest and looked at me.

"Hi"

"Hi" I breathed.

"We're having dinner out" he told me.

"Oh ok" I nodded, chewing my lip.

His hand reached up and ran through his hair, nervously,

"We'll see you later then" he added, walking towards the door.

Matt ran up to me and hugged my waist. I returned it just as enthusiastically before he pulled back grinning. I tried to match his smile,

"See ya soon, mom" he cheered.

"See ya soon, sweetheart"

Danny give me a tight hug before pulling back and pecking my cheek,

"See ya soon, baby" I smiled, brushing my hand faintly down his cheek.

Danny smiled back and nodded before walking out the door with his brother and Edward.

I softly closed the door, locking it and waited, resting my forehead on the wood. Closing my eyes, I heard the car doors shut and the engine purr before the sound quietened to silence and I was once again alone.

.

.

"In, in, in!" I chanted to the boys, "It's pouring!"

We all rushed inside and hurriedly shrugged out of our wet coats. I took them and hung them up to dry and walked into the living room where my boys were already watching TV. I stood in front of the flat screen and then turned to my boys. I smiled at them and clapped my hands together,

"I'm shattered and it's Friday so … chinese or pizza?" I asked.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Matt sung, happily.

I raised my eyebrow at Danny, smirking a little.

"Sure, Pizza's good" Danny nodded, smiling.

"Do your darling mother a favour then? Pass me the phone" I smirked, walking to the kitchen.

Footsteps followed me and I turned to Danny.

"Thanks, gorgeous" I winked at him.

"Sure, ok" he rolled his eyes and sauntered back to the living room.

Once I was sure he'd gone, I let out a small sigh and let my content façade drop. The entire week that Edward hadn't been here, I'd tried to keep upbeat and optimistic for my boys and so far it seemed to be working. I dialled my answer machine first, to see if I had any messages; mainly any from Edward.

"_Hello Bella, it's Esme._" I paused my movements, my hand gripping the edge of the kitchen counter while I tightly gripped the phone to my ear, "_Just wanted to let you know that we're having the kids over night on Saturday so it would be great if Danny and Matt could come. Of course, we're having dinner together first, as tradition" _I listened intently as she paused and her breath echoing down the phone, "_Who knows, maybe you and Edward could talk? Hmmm? Well, we'll hopefully see you then. Bye, darling._"

Spending time with our family, in his family's home, with his Mother pushing us back together. Shit.

.

.

I nervously licked my lips before chewing on my bottom one as I followed Danny and Matt inside their grandparent's home.

"My boys!" Esme exclaimed, running to them.

They were gathered in her arms tightly as Esme hugged them, pressing kisses on their cheeks and heads.

"I've made some cookies. They're in the kitchen cooling" She released them, allowing them to run to the kitchen and gorge.

"Bella, darling" she smiled sadly, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hi, Esme" I sighed softly, hugging her back.

"How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose"

She nodded and patted my arm before leading me to the kitchen where, no doubt, everyone was.

Swallowing deeply, I was pulled into the large and friendly room where my brother and his family, Alice and her family, and finally Carlisle and Edward were. Landon and Natty ran up to me,

"Aunt Bella!" they chorused making me smile.

I squatted down and hugged them, peppering kisses on them and making them giggle.

"Natty, daddy got you a drink; are you not gonna drink it?" Alice called, coldly.

I looked up to see her eyes on Natty, avoiding me completely. I loosed my arms and Natty ran off, oblivious to her mother's behaviour, to gulp down her juice. She hopped up into the chair between her parents and Jasper brushed back a stray blonde curl. As I picked Landon up in my arms, Carlisle kissed my temple and gave my shoulders a squeeze. I smiled at him and he grinned back before grabbing us both a drink. I walked over to Emmett and Rose, smiling at them. Emmett draped his arm across my shoulders and Rose nudged my arm to get my attention.

"Ignore Alice. She's being a stroppy cow" Rose whispered, snorting.

I snickered and placed Landon on the ground so he could play with his cousins.

"Shall we eat?" Esme smiled, motioning to the dinning room.

We all walked in to Esme's extra large table set as a feeling of dread grew in my stomach. Would I have to sit in my normal seat next to Edward and endure my craving for him and the awkwardness of it not being returned?

"Em's switching seats with you" Rose murmured to me as she placed her glass at her place on the table.

I sat down, now sandwiched between my brother and sister-in-law, but this unfortunately meant I was now opposite Alice. Nervously, I took a drink of my soda as everyone got comfortable. We took helpings of Esme's delicious roast beef and all her tasty trimmings and all heartily ate the delectable food in front of us.

.

When everyone has finished, odd people gathered greedy seconds; myself being one of them. I spied the bowl of mash potatoes opposite me between Alice and Jasper, and knew I couldn't let Alice intimidate me all evening.

"Could you pass me the mash, please?" I asked, subtly directing my question to Jasper.

"Oh" Alice spoke, feigning shock, "You want something?" I opened my mouth to cut in, when her eyes narrowed, "It's a lot different when _you_ want something, isn't it?"

"Alice" Edward hissed, warning her quietly.

"It's fine" I mumbled, tucking a hair behind my ear.

"Oh everything's fine, Edward! You heard it from the horse's mouth herself! You're relationship isn't collapsing at all, everything is just peachy!" Alice ranted, banging her hands onto the table, making everyone jump, "Here you go, Bella. Since everything is just fine, have your mash!"

I felt what happened next before it actually registered. The spoonful of mash potato splattered onto my cheek and then pathetically slid down before plopping onto my shirt and slithering downwards once again.

Silence echoed through the room and I couldn't have been happier that the kids ate at the table in the kitchen. Tears filled my eyes and I tried to swallow the lump lodged in my throat while a film of red embarrassment covered my body. I felt multiple sets of eyes on me as I grabbed my napkin off of my knee and wiped the potato from my face and neck. Shakily, I placed the soiled material on the table next to my plate and stood up.

"Excuse me" I murmured, walking speedily from the room.

.

After calming down and splashing some cool water on my face to rid it of any puffiness, I left the bathroom and slowly made my way downstairs. It was eerily quiet when I walked through the house and into the kitchen. Light flooded in through the window and faint voices followed, indicating that everyone else was outside.

"Get out"

I jumped, my heart racing as I spun around, seeing Alice emerge from the darkness, glaring.

"Look, Alice, can't we talk-"

"No we cannot talk!" she hissed, walking to me, "I don't _talk _with twisted bitches that fuck with people they supposedly love"

"Alice" my anger bubbled, travelling around my body and collecting in my clenched fists, "You don't know anything" I warned, as she advanced.

"Don't I?" she laughed bitterly in my face, "I know more than you think"

"Yeah, well sucks to you then!" I exploded, my anger at Alice and my frustration and pain at Edward, all in one go, "Our relationship is nothing to do with you and your so called 'assisting'! You're fucking meddling has probably caused more damage then anything either of us could have ever done!" I shouted, panting from my adrenaline rush. I shook my head, sneering at her, "So do me and my children a favour and butt the fuck out"

She glared intensely at me before she fled the room, leaving me to wobble over to the island's stool and collapse into the seat. Thankful that I would be alone tonight and feeling the need to escape, I wiped my eyes and headed outside to say my goodbyes.

.

.

It had been two weeks since mine and Alice's confrontation, and I was craving to apologise to Alice. Shit, why did I ever say those things? Why would I say something like that? And to Alice of all people? Sure she made me angry and she needed to keep her fucking nose out of my business but did I need to be so harsh? I really don't know. Sometimes people really need a firm verbal kick but was Alice one of them? Something I was sure of though was Edward. I was craving him. I needed him with me and to have him so far away, knowing that it was my fault? It's killing me.

"Bella?"

I was jarred from my thoughts by Angela,

"Sorry" I snapped my head to hers, flashing her a small smile, "In a world of my own"

"I was just letting you know that I'm heading out" she smiled gently, "You coming?"

"Oh" I glanced at the clock on my laptop. 6:15 already? Jeez, "No, I'm gonna finish these off. Matt and Daniel are out overnight so, y'know, no one to rush home to"

"Shit, Bells" Angela cringed, "I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"Hey, don't worry about!" I reassured her, "No blood, no foul"

"If you say so" she sighed, hiking her bag further up her shoulder, "Why don't you leave now and we can go for a drink? How 'bout that?"

Pity.

It's the only thing people give me when they hear about Edward and I. And it's the only thing I don't need. I know Ang doesn't mean to but the thought of having an hour or two with _those _looks makes me feel ill. No amount of alcohol makes that worth it.

"I'll pass, thanks. I really wanna finish these up and then I can relax this weekend. Thanks again, though" I smiled gently.

"Of course" she nodded, "You know I'm here for you though. If you need to talk or wanna distraction sometime, you know that, right?"

"I know, Ang" I nodded, smiling at her, "Thanks"

"Ok" she smiled back, heading out of my office, "See you Monday?"

"You will indeed" I called out as I re-focus back on my article.

I squinted my tired eyes hoping to refresh them enough to finish my editing. While the perks and flexible hours of Seattle Times' Editor were fantastic, the monotomousy of reading the same articles a couple of times a week and having to constantly wear my glasses for the computer marred my idyllic job. Pushing my glass further up my nose, I rubbed my forehead, willing myself to finish at least this article so then I could go home and drowned my sorrows with a tub of good old Ben and Jerry's.

_._

_._

_"Go on then!" I urged him, the smile audible in my voice._

_A nineteen year old Edward stuck his tongue out at me and lifted the hammer swinging it back and over his head before bringing it back down. As the mallet came into contact with the scale, the little ball whirled upwards, ringing the bell. Edward dropped the mallet and spun around, pumping his arms in the air,_

"_Yes! Haha, I got it!" he cheered, laughing._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah" I giggled from behind the camera._

_Edward swaggered up to the screen and smirked,_

"_You know you love that I'm a big strong man" he teased, winking, "I just won you a prize!"_

_"Ooh, a giant teddy! Just what I always wanted" I deadpanned sarcastically._

"_You love it" he told me, grinning._

"_Whatever" I rebutted, a few more giggles eyes glinted with mischief before he lunged, his arms extending behind the screen as my sharp squeals echoed. The camera wobbled and spun in all directions as our laughter mixed._

.

The screen went black as the video finished playing. I don't really remember how I got here. One minute I was composing an email about a finer point for Monday's staff meeting, the next I was sat on my couch watching old videos with a carton of noodles in my hand.

Trying to hide my laughter at the old video, I shovelled down another mouthful of noodles then juggled my utensils and carton while manoeuvring my mouse to open the next clip. As it loaded, I poised my chopsticks and picked up a prawn lifting it to my mouth only to drop it. On my laptop.

"Shit" I cursed, placing my food on the table in front of me.

I quickly picked up the fish and popped it in my mouth. Grabbing a tissue, I wiped the grease from near the keyboard only to freeze when I heard the starting of the video. _The _video. Forgetting the smear, stared as I watched one of the best moments of my life play out.

_._

_Edward twirled me around making me laugh before pulling my back to his chest, his arms wound snugly over my slightly swollen stomach. Our eyes were both lit up and our smiles identical in happiness._

"_You see this woman, here?" Edward exclaimed to the camera, kissing my temple loving, "This woman is the love of my life! And I'm gonna marry her someday. Right, babe?"_

_I rolled my eyes, turning my head to something out of shot, a small smile on my lips._

_"She's tries to deny it" Edward stage whispered to person filming, "But, I know. She knows how I adore her" he winked, as my grin grew. His hand skimmed my bump, "and my baby. Hell, I love her more _because _she's given me my baby!"_

_"You're just saying that cause you want me to cave on baby names!" I laughed, "But there's no way I'm naming my baby after a fictional pirate!"_

_"No I'm not!" he protested, spinning me around to face him, "Plus, Jack is a great name!"_

_"Uh huh?" I challenged, my arms draping around his neck._

_"Yuh huh!" he teased, pressing a kiss to my lips. We pulled apart beaming as Edward looked at the camera again, "Besides, she loves me too much to say no."_

.

It was after this video that I had my epiphany. And it was after this video that I found myself sat in my car outside Alice's home reassuring myself that coming here to get my man is a good idea. As soon as I'd hurriedly hit stop and closed the screen of the video, my mind had whirled. Why wasn't I marrying Edward? He loves me and I love him. Sure, I was (and still am!) scared shitless of a marriage between us, especially the idea of it failing, but what was life without risks? We've survived this long together, why can't we continue to do so, married? I love him enough to try to get past my insecurities. I could kick myself for letting this go on for so long but mostly, for hurting the man I adore so much.

With my teeth clamped down on my bottom lip, I got out of the car and made my way up to the front door. Trying to settle my nerves, I knocked and prayed that Alice wouldn't answer the door. My heart stuttered and froze as the looming door opened revealing Edward to me. Except this wasn't the Edward I remembered. This Edward was tired and defeated, and he didn't respond to seeing me like he used to. Worry over took me.

"Hi" I croaked, wringing my hands together.

"Hi" he said, leaning his hand on the door, allowing him to shut it at anytime.

"I …" I let out a breath, glancing down before back up to meet his eyes, "I … Edward, I wanted to …"

"What, Bella?" he sighed.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, feeling tears well in my eyes, "I'm so sorry. I, I don't even know how I got here tonight"

"Go home, Bella, please" he closed his eyes, "Just, stop prolonging the inevitable"

"The inevitable?" I exclaimed, softly.

"Yeah" he looked down, then back up to me, "This. Us. Whatever we were … We may as well accept that what we had was amazing, hell we had two sons! But we clearly want different things, Bella. I want to be married. To you. And, you don't" he sighed gently, as tears streamed from my eyes, "I love you, Bella. God knows I do. I want nothing more than to be with you-"

"Marry me"

"What?" he questioned slowly, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Marry me, Edward" I repeated, trying to stop my small, hiccupping sobs, "I was watching our old videos and then it hit me what a fool I'd been! I mean, I love you. More than anything and you feel the same so why the hell was I not marrying you? The thought of marriage freaks me the fuck out but I love you too much to let you go. Again. So, please. Marry me."

I felt dread and hurt rush through me as Edward said nothing but instead just stared at me.

"Do you want me to beg?" I whispered, tearfully, "On my knees? Cause I will, Edward"

I dropped to my knees and wiped the rivulets of tears from my cheeks as I looked up at him.

"Please, Edward? I love you and I want to be with you" I confessed quietly.I watched as Edward swallowed deeply and clenched his eyes shut before snapping them open and looking down at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"And you want this?"

"More than anything"

"You're not just saying it?"

I shook my head, as my lips trembled with brewing sobs. Closing my eyes, I covered my mouth to muffle them as heard Edward move. Suddenly, I became warm as Edward's arms encased me. I felt him squeezing me as he pressed kisses to my head. I turned my head, eyes still closed, as his lips found mine. Sighing into his mouth, I felt my heart start to heal while our lips tenderly moved against each other's. I reached my left hand up and tangled it into the hair at the nape of his neck as I leaned further into him. Our tongues, tentative at first, grew more comfortable as our kisses became more languidly.

"Yes" Edward murmured as we pulled apart, "Yes, I'll marry you, Bella. God, I fucking love you"

"I love you too, so much!" I cried happily, fusing our lips again.

.

.

.

"Love is patient," Danny spoke loudly then cleared his throat, glancing down at the sheet in front of him, "love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, does not act unbecomingly;it does not seek its own, is not provoked," his eyes flickered up at the crowd before re-focusing on his sheet of paper again, "it does not take into account a wrong suffered, does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth;" his eyes glanced to Edward and his smirk grew, "it bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails ... but now faith, hope, love, abide these three; but the greatest of these is love."

I smiled shakily, feeling my lip tremble from the weight of my emotion. Edward's hand tightened around my own and I looked over at him, seeing him smile humbly at me. Our boy had done us proud.

"Thank you, Daniel" Priest exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention back to him while Danny made his way back to between Edward and Matt, "Now, for the vows. The vows are an integral part of the marriage ceremony. These words of adoration and devotion are promises that Edward and Bella will make to each other, today, in front of you all. The rings?"

Both Matt and Daniel reached into their breast pockets and produces a glistening band of precious metal. Placing them on the bible, we turned back to Father Williams.

"Take each other's hands" Father instructed softly, waiting as we did before nodding and then speaking loudly,

"Edward" he began, "Do you take Isabella to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" he grinned, squeezing my hands in his.

"And do you, Isabella, take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" I croaked softly, feeling my eyes prick with impending tears.

"Their rings are circles to represent the never-ending love they feel for each other as a circle has no ending" Father motioned for Edward to take my band, "Repeat after me. I, Edward,"

"I, Edward," he beamed, the ring hovering over the tip of my fourth finger.

"Take you, Isabella,"

"Take you, Isabella,"

"To be my wife"

"To be my wife" he revelled over the last word, his eyes shining into mine.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer" Edward smirked before continuing his vows, "In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

Everyone chuckled as the priest let out a bellowing laugh that echoed through the church. I bit my lip to conceal my giggles as he just smiled wider at me.

"Someone is eager!" Father bellowed, still chuckling.

"With this ring, I thee wed" Edward whispered lovingly, drawing my attention back to him as he pushed the cool band of platinum up my finger until it rested in it's rightful place. We looked back at each other and grinned. We're half way there.

The priest sighed happily and gestured for me to grab Edward's ring. I picked the small curve of metal up and held it between my fingers, poised in front of Edward's hand, still marvelling from my own.

"Now, Isabella, try not to get too ahead of yourself like Edward here" he laughed softly to himself, "I, Isabella,"

"I, Isabella," I repeated, licking my dry lips as my fingers trembled.

"Take you, Edward,"

"Take you, Edward," I spoke softly, feeling the lump in my throat rise.

"To be my husband"

"To be my husband" I whispered, tearfully, as they filled my eyes.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward" I sniffed, feeling a tear glide down my cheek. Edward smiled sweetly at me while his hand rose and brushed the trickle of liquid from my powdered cheek.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer"

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health," my jaw shook as I tried to hold in my cries of happiness.

"to love and to cherish, till death do us part"

"to love and to cherish, till death do us part" I whispered as more tears landed on my cheeks, "With this ring, I thee wed"

I slid the ring onto Edward's finger, feeling my heart burst with love as I stared at it. The metal glittered in the light and I felt my cheeks hurt from the huge smile I was now sporting.

"Edward and Isabella have now made their promises and will go on in life together, supporting each other and loving each other" Father Williams smiled proudly, "For the first times, I present to you, Mr and Mrs Cullen!"

Just over the applause, we heard 'You may kiss your bride' because before I knew Edward's lips were on mine. I threw my arms around his neck, fusing our lips tighter together and then, for the camera, mostly for fun, I flicked up my right leg while Edward's hands gripped my waist.

.

.

Despite having three women, one niece and two mothers (well one and an in-law-to-be) with very strong opinions, I had what I deemed the perfect wedding. The guest list was minimumised, the food was to my taste and there was no gaudy, puffy princess dress. If I was getting married, it was gonna be my way. I had a classic dress that looked like it was right out of the fifties. It fell to my knees with a pleating from the waist and had a bow neck line with no sleeves. The back had a low scoop and there was a gold silk band around the silk-faille body. It was ivory though. Hell, I'd had two sons, let alone sex before marriage! I doubt God would like me in white. No, I didn't have a veil either!

Edward had the boys as his best men and I had Natty as my flower girl and Rose and Angela as my bridesmaid. Alice and I had made up eventually but we weren't close enough to have her in the wedding. Rose and Ang wore lilac chiffon dresses that floated around their knees. The bouquets comprised of sunflowers and irises tied together with yellow ribbon; and that was the most detailed my wedding got. Sure, it was no fairytale of primped perfection but neither was I. I love Edward and my boys and that was all I needed to be married. And that's what I got. It was simple … perfect ... it was us.

* * *

><p><strong>What d'ya reckon then? :)<strong>

**Xxx **


End file.
